


Counting Stars

by dissonancce



Series: Universos alternos BillDip. [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, BDSM, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Dubious Consent, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Original Universe, Paraphilias, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape, References to Drugs, Romance, Romance?, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Violation, Violence, alternative universe, blowjob, suffocation, superhumans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissonancce/pseuds/dissonancce
Summary: Bill Cipher es un pobre diablo que no tiene ni dónde caer muerto. En su búsqueda por lograr salir del agujero en el que siempre ha estado, le proponen secuestrar a Dipper Pines, un riquillo ingenuo que cae en la trampa de Bill... ¿O Cipher en la suya?Un efecto estocolmo que no debe ser correcto en ninguna medida, pero en el que ambos, por partes iguales, terminarán cayendo. Y un oscuro pasado que ha lastimado a miles hasta absorberlos.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, The Beast & Wirt, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Series: Universos alternos BillDip. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Todas las series nombradas NO me pertenecen. Yo solo uso los personajes sin fines de lucro.  
> Relaciones tóxicas y lenguaje vulgar. Si no te gusta, NO lo leas.

A veces imaginaba que tenía el dinero de estrellas en el cielo. Pero era difícil de creer que alguien en su posición llegase a la cima de la nada. Y él, no era nadie. Tal vez un ladrón, un pobre ingenuo que burlaba a más ingenuos que él. Pero, la realidad era que no sabía que era. Solo sabía que, desde la colina alejada de su casa, veía las estrellas, y las contaba con esperanza de crecer en un mundo olvidado.

Las estrellas, aquellas que creían eran los únicos videntes del universo, y bien sabía de eso. Suspiró, agotado, porque lo estaba, con golpes en el cuerpo, con su motocicleta hecha pedazos, y sin un peso encima. Qué triste realidad. ¿Cómo o qué le diría a su hermano? El pobre idiota que trata de trepar en el universo de forma menos sanguinaria. Un enfermero, un simple enfermero que no gana lo necesario.

Se levantó del follaje oscuro, tomó su chaqueta de cuero con parches, y bajó corriendo por la colina, hasta llegar a su moto. Estaba con golpes y era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que la robó a un pijo haciéndole un puente. Subió a esta, pero antes de lograr arrancar a su casa, una camioneta estacionó frente a él.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, acariciando la fina hoja de la navaja con la que cargaba. En dónde vivía, era más que necesario andar con una, y por ello mismo a William lo robaban todos los días. Creyendo que con lindas palabras se salva.

"Tranquilo, fiera". Se bajó un hombre, alto y corpulento, de barriga prominente y una sonrisa macabra. No, aquello no lo tranquilizaba, pensó en sacar su único alivio, además de los puños. Pero él hombre fue acompañado con dos sujetos altos, grandes, y que parecían gemelos. Entonces fue que reconoció a ese malnacido líder enfermo y homosexual que andaba reclutando menores. Le daba asco. Hasta él tenía principios.

"¿Qué quiere, Zaír?". Escupió con desagrado. Lo que tuviera que ver con él, no le incumbía y no iba a hacerlo. No deseaba, por nada del mundo, involucrarse con una mafia, menos con un marica que abusaba de menores.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti, Cipher". Bill alzó una ceja. Seguramente era secuestrar a alguien. Pero que supiera, cualquier inmunda persona, que él no era de ese tipo de sanguinaria persona. Era violento, robaba en ocasiones, pero jamás llegaría al nivel de rebajarse a una basura como Zaír.

"No me interesa"

"Te interesará". Se montó nuevamente a su motocicleta, listo para arrancar. "Cipher, necesito que hagas algo y no es de gratis". Lo escuchó, porque el dinero mueve al mundo, y él, necesitaba dinero. Su plan era escapar, huir lejos de aquel pueblo basura en el que había caído con su hermano cuando ambos huyeron de su madre.

"¿Qué quieres?". Su sonrisa, repulsiva, mostró a la perfección sus dientes amarillos.

"Necesito que consigas un corderito para mí". Ni de coña. "Te pagaré lo suficiente para que te largues de acá".

"¿Qué te hace creer que me importa?"

"Verás, este muchacho, de diecisiete años, va a una escuela privada". Eso era nuevo, Zaír ni nadie tendía a tocar a los riquillos del pueblo. ¿A quién le interesaría? Su dinero no siempre era bien logrado. Bill solo no terminó de escuchar.

"Ni por todo el dinero te voy a hacer eso". Aún tenía a su hermano, bien o mal, lo necesitaba y él a Bill. Zaír solo sonrió, estirándole una tarjeta con unos números en platino. Se veían a contra luz, por lo cual, necesitó levantar la tarjeta.

"Piénsalo, Cipher".

Y, no sabía qué lo llevó a guardar la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, el olor que invadió sus fosas nasales le indicó que algo estaba pasando. Olía... Bien, y era mucho decir, teniendo en cuenta que Will no sabía ni cocinar arroz sin terminar quemándose. Dejó su maleta en el suelo y caminó por el pasillo de aquella vieja casa hasta la sala, con muebles bastante mugrosos y un televisor que apenas se veía. A duras penas tenían decoración, y lo único lleno era la cocina, porque allí también estaba el lavado para la ropa.

"¡Bill!". Su hermano salió de la cocina, con una gran sonrisa y su rostro encendido. Algo estaba mal. Se acercó a él, preocupado, pero cuando lo fue a tomar de los hombros, tras él, un hombre de cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y elegancia que no combinaba con el barrio, salió, tomando a Will de los hombros.

"¿Quién mierda eres tú?". Gruñó como perro ante la idea de que su hermano estuviera saliendo con alguien. Bill no tenía complejo de hermano, solo... Temía quedarse solo, y, al parecer aquello era más posible que cualquier cosa. William era atractivo, un marica completo en su forma de actuar, y más de una vez lo intentaron linchar por eso. Aun así, Bill, quien era fuerte y grande, se agarraba a puños.

"B-Bill... Él se llama..."

"Me importa una mierda, se larga ya". Will se cohibió, incomodo. Bill sonrió, era muy fácil manipular a su hermano, aunque este fuese el mayor. Entonces, sin esperarlo de alguien de otra clase social (que, para él, eran mojigatos), se puso frente a su hermano.

"¿Así es como le hablas a tus mayores, insolente?". Su voz era fuerte, ronca y profunda, sus ojos azules taladraban con fuerza en los suyos de color ambarino casi fosforescente. Bill no esperó aquello. Porque... Nunca le respondían. Pero ambos parecían igual de imponentes. De la misma altura, aunque el sujeto delgado y elegante, era como una fiera.

Bill no continuó, gruñó cual perro y volvió a salir de la casa. Necesitaba un porro, calmar su ansiedad completa de que algo malo iba a pasar. Su hermano no lo podía dejar, no a él, no solo. ¿A la deriva? Jamás, William no... Pero ese sujeto, tan pomposo, era completamente el tipo de persona que podría humillarlo. ¿Qué le vio Will a un hombre así?

William lo iba a dejar, de eso estaba seguro. Por un maldito riquillo. ¿Y él? ¡Qué se muera! Él no era inteligente y amable como William. Pero...

Tocó la tarjeta en su bolsillo.

Había algo en lo que si era bueno. 


	2. Capítulo 1.

Siempre se arrepentía de haber ido a la misma escuela que su hermana. Ella brillaba como una estrella, mientras él era opacado. No importaba cuantas notas altas o qué tan bueno fuera en una cosa, todo era opacado por el enorme brillo de aquella chica. ¿Por qué había salido tanto a su tía? Sus tíos abuelos decían que la genética era agradecida con ellos, porque, al parecer, los gemelos eran lo suyo.

Sus tíos abuelos, gemelos casi idénticos, eran grandes empresarios. Stanford era el lider del Yandel, una farmacéutica. Mientras el tío Stanley era quién se encargaba de las ventas. También estaban sus tíos: Manson y Mabel Gleeful. Sus padres, porque no eran muy creativos, a decir verdad, les habían puesto los mismos nombres, solo que a él lo llamaban Dipper. Los Gleeful también eran gemelos, exitosos por completo. Manson era jefe de un hospital y Mabel era música en una orquesta, donde era el primer violín.

Y luego estaban ellos, los últimos de una exitosa familia. Mabel, como no, brillaba como una estrella: con luz propia. Mientras él solo sacaba buenas notas y era bien recibido por su familia por ello. Aunque sabía que esperaban más.

"Hey, Manson, ¿qué tu hermana va a ser la que compita en química?" ¡Pero si ella no tenía ni idea de química! Cada vez le daba más rabia. Él debía tener ese puesto, ese orgullo. En cambio, era el segundo porque su perfecta hermana era buena en todo y además, un ángel. Aunque la realidad era otra, después de todo, salió a la tía Mabel.

"Genial". Susurró, tratando de que no se notara su profundo desagrado. Siempre lo molestaban... Y eso también era parte de su martirio, todo porque su bellísima hermana difundió el chisme de que era gay. Bueno, chisme no. Sí era gay. Pero ella no tenía ningún derecho a decirlo a todo el mundo.

"Hey, marica". Miró a un lado, donde estaban varios chicos, rodeándolo. No de nuevo.

.

.

Salió de la escuela, mojado hasta el cuello, y sus prendas algo destrozadas. Qué día tan de mierda, las personas que se encargaban de limpiar los baños no hicieron bien el trabajo y él tuvo que arreglarlo con su cabeza en el inodoro. Oh, pero si solo fuera eso. Su cuerpo temblaba al recordar los golpes, y como uno de ellos le había hecho una quemadura en el costado.

¿Decir algo? ¿A quién? Su familia estaba muy ocupada siendo perfecta mientras él sufría abusos de todo tipo. Mabel le importaba poco, sus tíos siempre estaban ocupados, y apenas sí veía a sus padres.

Se sentía solo... Demasiado solo para un adolescente. Lloró en silenció bajo un árbol, escondido de todos y alejado del campus de la escuela. Los golpes eran lo de menos, solo que habían abierto las heridas en sus muñecas. Y no le importaba, continuó abriéndolas como si se tratase de un juego y jugando con la sangre.

Sentía que su vida acabaría, y le gustaba eso. No tenía nada por qué vivir, nada por qué esforzarse. Solo se tenía a sí mismo y su sentimiento de inconformidad. Muchos dirían que había nacido en cuna de oro. La verdad, es que él no sentía la diferencia. Sí tuviese que vivir en los barrios marginados pero sin tener que sufrir... La verdad, no le importaría.

Una sombra se formó frente a él, y antes de poder decir algo, un trapo fue puesto en su nariz y boca. Dipper había oído que si aguantaba la respiración, podría seguir consciente. Pero... ¿Lo estaban secuestrando? Qué irreal se sentía todo. Y, aun así, se dejó llevar por la sensación pacífica y anestésica que le dio aquel desconocido de ojos brillantes.

.

.

"¡¡¿Cómo así que no vendrán a recogerlo hasta el lunes?!!". Sus ojos no veían nada, poco a poco se fueron abriendo hasta que se acostumbró a la luz. Todo era borroso, tal vez por las lágrimas acumuladas. Trató de llevar su mano a los ojos, para limpiar esos feos restos. Pero, se dio cuenta de su situación. Gimió, pero la cinta en su boca le prohibía vocalizar. "¡Estamos a miércoles! ¡Esto no era...! ¿Más? Me importa una mierda"

"Mírale el lado positivo, Cipher. Te puedes divertir con mi angelito antes de que llegue". Dipper tembló al alcanzar a escuchar eso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Vaya vida de mierda. Todo era un torbellino de malas noticias.

Vio a su secuestrador colgar, antes de echarle una mirada. Al verlo despierto, Dipper creyó que lo iba a matar. El sujeto se acercó a él, colocándose de cuclillas frente a su cuerpo lleno de moretones y dolores. Lo miró bien. Era un sujeto alto, podría tener treinta, de cabello rubio llamativo y unos brillantes ojos ambarinos.

"¿Divertirme, eh?". Tembló al escucharlo, Dipper comenzó a negar con la cabeza, derramando sollozos. "Hey, tranquilo, mocoso. No soy marica". Le golpeó la mejilla, pero de una forma suave y amistosa. Las mejillas de Dipper ardieron, no creyó que un tipo malo le hiciera tales chanzas. Pero, estaba seguro que haría algo.

Bill lo tomó de la barbilla, examinándolo. No era feo, hasta femenino podía ser el mocoso. Tenía unas largas pestañas, y unos ojos gigantes para un hombre. Su cabello lleno de rulos imperfectos y desordenados. Su nariz respingona y recta, pero sin ser grotesca. Su quijada en una casi perfecta uve suave. Le quitó de golpe la cinta, sacándole un quejido por quitarle vello. Sus labios eran rosados, tal vez por la cinta.

El chico, a diferencia de lo que creyó, no comenzó a gritar. Solo se quedó callado, sollozando.

"M-mi familia le-les dará lo que pidan". Qué idiota.

"No queremos dinero de ti". Estaba contrariado en decirle, pero tarde o temprano se enterarían. "Encantaste a un viejo mafioso y quiere tenerte como su juguete personal". La cara de horror de Dipper habló por él, y escuchó como el muchacho, en vez de llorar suave, comenzaba a soltar gritos y lamentos.

Bill, sin estar muy feliz de tener que hacerlo, sacó de la parte trasera de su pantalón un arma. Dipper se calló de inmediato cuando le apunto, temblando del miedo. Estaba seguro que hasta se había orinado. Entonces, para sorpresa de Bill, el niño empezó a gritar.

"¡Mira, mocoso! ¡Te callas o te meto un tiro en la cabeza!"

"¡No me importa! ¡Mátame, mátame que igual no tengo nada por qué vivir!". Eso tocó una vena frágil en Cipher. Que un riquillo hiciera esas afirmaciones. Alguien que tiene la vida resuelta por completo quería morir. ¿Por qué? No entendía la razón, pero una frustración enorme se adueñó de él, y soltó un disparo sin bala a un lado de Dipper. Este dejó de gritar, mirándolo impactado.

"¡No hables de morirte tan a la ligera, imbécil!"

Y salió de allí, tirando la puerta.

El corazón de Dipper palpitó un poco. No le disparó, no le pegó... No lo había maltratado. Y, aun así, parecía ser la persona más solitaria del mundo. Como él. Su empatía subió, para saber que era por su secuestrador.

.

.

Se había acostado a dormir en el mueble de aquella cabaña, donde había llevado al mocoso mientras lo recogían. Aun así, ¿cinco días? ¿Qué haría con él cinco días? Ya veía que amenazarlo no podía, el maldito quería morir. ¡Un suicida! Así complicaba las cosas, amenazarlo con quitarle la vida no era una opción. También estaba el alimentarlo. ¿Querría comer? Quién sabe, después de todo, quiere morir.

"Demonios". Tiró el vaso con wiski en la pared, haciendo que estallara en pedazos.

¿Divertirse? Él no era marica. Pero, no podía negar que Dipper lucía perfectamente como alguien que podía tener en cuanto a sexo. Y hacía un buen tiempo necesitaba un buen trasero. Tal vez así le enseñaría al niño a respetar. Él no era un violador, lo sabía. Pero al menos que la primera vez de ese niño fuera menos ruda. Porque, uno, sabía que era su primera vez; y dos, ese tipo se veía como un completo sádico hasta para compartir a su mascota.

Se levantó del sofá, dirigiéndose a la bodega, donde estaba el muchacho. Lo encontró acurrucado en el suelo. Con la ropa hecha pedazos y un moretón en su mejilla. ¿Qué le habrían hecho? ¿Una pelea? Era obvio que él no ganó.

Al escucharlo, como un cachorro asustado, se levantó del suelo, sentándose y pegando su espalda a la pared tras él. Tenía los ojos rojos, estaba sucio y sus labios eran secos. Necesitaba prepararlo antes de cogerlo.


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de violación explícita.

No sabía cómo había terminado allí. Hace unas horas, podría asegurar, era un chico medianamente normal que detestaba la vida, como la gran mayoría. Pero, ahora, estaba desnudo, amarrado a una varilla de metal y con una mordaza de trapo en la boca. Era sorprendente como un acontecimiento podía cambiar su vida por completo.

¿Su hermana estaría preocupada? Tal vez ni cuenta se ha dado, ella siempre estaba en su mundo. ¿Sus tíos abuelos? A penas si y no confundían su nombre con el de sus tíos. ¿Y ellos? ¿Sus tíos? Tal vez su tía Mabel ni le importa, pero estaba seguro de que su tío Manson, por lo menos, no lo vio volver de la escuela. Ni hablar de sus padres, ellos estaban tan metidos en su esfera pública que se olvidaban de que tenían hijos.

"Abre las piernas". La voz de su captor lo sacó de su ensoñación. Dipper, sin poder negarse, abrió las piernas, aun temblando. Sus lágrimas se habían secado, no dejó de llorar en ningún momento. Y, sí seguía, era probable que se subiera su presión y eso era lo último que quería.

Al abrir las piernas, sintió como un líquido, que supuso era agua, recorría desde la parte baja de su espalda, y escurría entre sus nalgas. Era helado, tembló a la sensación. Y su miembro, dormido, se contrajo cuando las gotas pasaron por entre sus montañas hasta su pene.

"Tienes un buen culo". No sabía si eso se podía tomar como un halago. Dipper nunca sintió que su cuerpo pudiese ser sexualizado. Pero, ahí estaba, de espaldas a un desconocido, temblando mientras lo mojaba y jadeando ante la helada agua.

Después de varias veces tirándole agua, Bill acercó su mano a la raja que separaba una nalga de la otra. El niño tenía ese trasero respingón que siempre buscaba en una mujer. Eso hacía más fácil las cosas, también el hecho de que, de espaldas, no se veía para nada sus rasgos masculinos. Sus dedos se pararon de arriba abajo, sentía temblar a Dipper, y con la yema de uno de sus dedos, acarició el pequeño agujero casi cerrado del mocoso.

Lo escuchó forcejear, gemir y jadear debajo de la mordaza. Bill simplemente lo ignoró, como hacía con gran parte de las cosas que no le convenía ver. Su dedo, ayudado por el agua, logró entrar. Lo sintió removerse, y le dio un golpe en una de sus mejillas traseras. Dipper volvió a quedarse quieto, pero sus piernas temblaban.

Sería enfermo decir que eso lo excitaba, pero era así. Sentía como, poco a poco, su miembro despertaba al sentir el dedo de su captor en su ano. Trató, en serio, de que aquello no resultara placentero. Pero, sencillamente, era imposible. Se sentía bien, y no lo podía negar. Su captor tampoco era agresivo, solo algo tosco. Sus dedos se abrían paso en su interior, y luego masajeaban dentro del agujero.

Había algo mal en él, eso seguro. No podía creer que se excitara en una situación tan precaria para él. El rubio, de ojos llamativos, también tenía a su favor su rostro, con una quijada firme y algunos vellos de barba, su nariz era recta casi a la perfección y sus ojos felinos, como un depredador. Era alto, o al menos, más que él. Y su cuerpo, que se veía bajo su camisa, seguramente estaría marcado.

¿Pero en qué pensaba mientras lo violaban con los dedos? Estaba loco, en definitiva.

Bill, en cambio, estaba divirtiéndose más de lo que creyó con ese corderito. Su cuerpo se movía ante sus toques, su piel era suave, y sus gemidos, acallados por la mordaza, seguían siendo dulce melodía. Era la primera vez que lo haría con un hombre, y la verdad no le estaba incomodando. Dipper era como un lindo joven que podría bien ser la mascota de algún rico. Y lo iba a ser. Y ese pensamiento, de alguna forma, no le gustó.

Un tercer dedo entró, y la espalda de Dipper se arqueó. Bill sonrió. Qué honesto era el cuerpo de ese niño. Su rostro estaba encendido, y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Qué enfermizo era el pensamiento de que se veía delicioso.

Lo giró, haciendo que las cadenas que lo mantenían elevado giraran también. Dipper tenía el rostro lloroso, y le encendía demasiado. Sin pensarlo, y, pensando, por alguna extraña razón, que Dipper no se escandalizaría, le quitó la mordaza. La saliva de escurrió por sus rojos labios hasta su barbilla. Los ojos de Bill comenzaron a brillar de éxtasis. Le encantaba sentir que dominaba.

"Por favor...". Gimió, y Bill ronroneó de gusto al escuchar su quebradiza voz.

Sin más espera, que ya había sido suficiente, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón seguido de su bóxer. Dipper lo miró, con los ojos cual platos y sin dejar de llorar. Pensó que tendría que volver a amordazarlo, pero la realidad era que quería escuchar los gritos de Dipper mientras lo violaba. 

Tomó su miembro, y colocó la cabeza de este entre las nalgas de Dipper. Él comenzó a moverse, pero no era agresivo. Seguramente se había dado por vencido, y esperaba que fuera así, porque le molestaba tener que estar pendiente de no recibir un golpe mientras lo follaba.

No se molestó en ser suave, estaba seguro que el niño no esperaba eso. Así que, de una estocada, lo penetro hasta la mitad. El alarido de Dipper podría estar por siempre en su memoria. Uno fuerte, bastante femenino, y como un cachorro. Subió las piernas de Dipper a sus caderas, para sostenerlo mejor mientras lo penetraba casi en el aire. Una de sus manos lo sostenía de la cadera, mientras la otra trataba de que aquella posición no fuese tortuosa para él. 

Era la primera vez que sentía algo ahí adentro, y no pudo hacer más que gemir. Siempre quiso pensar que su primera vez sería linda y memorable. Y bueno, al menos memorable si iba a ser. Al menos hasta que se aburrieran de él y decidieran matarlo, que esperaba fuera pronto. El pene de su captor se sentía... Bien. Era grande, carnoso y se metía a la perfección en su trasero. Le gustaba, y eso era lo más aterrador.

Bill comenzó a moverse, hasta que logró ingresar todo su pene. Sin esperar un asentimiento de la otra parte, comenzó a programar embestidas lentas pero profundas. Cada que entraba, escuchaba un gemido ahogado de Dipper. Sus lágrimas ya no eran de dolor, sino de placer. Y lo sabía porque el pene del mocoso no mentía. Lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba igual que él de aquella violación. Qué tétrico.

Las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo, Dipper se estaba ahogando con cada una de ellas. No podía formar una palabra coherente, en cambio, solo podía gemir y rogar que parara, aunque internamente no fuese así. Internamente lo disfrutaba, se sentía en la gloria, y olvidaba casi por completo su situación actual. Deseo poder acariciar a su captor, besarlo, y continuar aquello de una forma menos dolorosa.

Cipher también estaba excitado, olvidando que Dipper era un hombre, olvidando que lo tenía secuestrado, y, por sobre todo, olvidando que aquello era algo que prometió nunca hacer.

.

.

Llegó a su casa, después de terminar de amordazar y dormir a Dipper, lo suficiente mientras se acercaba al pueblo por algo de comida y un poco de entretenimiento. Aunque, vamos, había tenido mucho entretenimiento esa tarde, dándole una y otra vez hasta el cansancio a Dipper. Aun recordaba como lo había dejado, con su ano chorreando semen y una ligera línea de sangre. Tal vez si se pasó, debería llevarle pomadas. ¿Pero qué importa? Él solo era un juguete, después de todo. Aun así, se vio a si mismo tomando la pomada de Will del baño y metiéndola con el resto de cosas en su maleta.

"Bill". Su hermano lo llamaba. Tenía que estar en la casa, y él era un preguntón de mierda que no lo dejaría ir. Pero Bill era un bastardo de primera, que al indicio de molestia, simplemente lo detendría. "Necesito un favor"

"Estoy ocupado, Willy". Salió del cuarto, listo para irse, pero se encontró con su hermano, al lado de aquel sujeto que había ido la otra noche. Chaqueó la lengua, le importaba más bien poco si esos dos iban a tirar o a casarse. No le importaba, solo quería largarse e ir a esa puta cabaña.

"Es urgente". Sus ojos estaban brillando, cristalinos. "Mira, sé que no te importa, pero necesito que al menos difundas con tus contactos". Si por contactos se refería a los sujetos con los que trabajó robando casas en la colina alta, pues lo mejor era que se rindiera. Al igual que Bill, a esos sujetos le importaba nada los otros.

"¿Qué es tan importante?". Tal vez se arrepentiría de haber preguntado.

"Secuestraron al sobrino de Manson". No había notado que el sujeto estaba callado, poco participativo y con un tinte melancólico. "Se llama Dipper Pines". Aquello casi lo hace saltar al techo. Era, definitivamente, lo último que quería escuchar. La pareja de su hermano era el tío del muchacho que secuestro. ¡Empeorando la situación! ¿No se suponía que a esa familia no le importaba? Según los datos de Zaír. Siempre estaban ajenos a él. Eso era un problema, porque si alguien notaba que... No. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Lo escondería hasta el lunes y luego... ¿Desaparecería? Era lo mejor.

Pero a veces las cosas no le salen como quería, y la frustración de otra falla era lo que no podía permitirse Bill Cipher. Tendría que buscar ayuda. 


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene blowjob (con dudoso consentimiento) explícito.

"Niño, levántate". Dipper abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No sabía cuánto había dormido, mucho menos cuando fue que, en vez de estar en el suelo de aquel baño, estaba en unos cojines en el suelo cubierto con una chaqueta que olía increíblemente bien.

Bill se colocó de cuclillas frente a él, mostrándole una bolsa con víveres. Había comprado cosas suaves de tragar y que no lo llevaran a vomitar de la ansiedad. Porque sabía que en esos momentos la ansiedad la tendría a flor de piel, y no tenía ganas de limpiar vomito.

"¿Por qué me alimenta?". Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar algo que no fuera del tipo suicida o del tipo rogar que pare. Lindo cambio, pensó. Aunque desechó ese pensamiento casi al instante.

"Porque no puedo entregar a un bicho mugroso". Aunque aquello no era lo que pensaba. La verdad es que creyó que Dipper podría tener hambre. Era un pensamiento que no dejaba de tener, a pesar de que no debería importarle. "Siéntate". Dipper, con una increíble agilidad, se levantó del suelo y se sentó encima de los cojines. Tenía las manos atadas aun en la parte de adelante. Sus ropas estaban sucias, así que se obligó a cambiarlas después de lo que pasó en el baño, colocándole una enorme camisa blanca y una pantaloneta que le quedaba muy ancha.

"¿Pero por qué importaría?". Un preguntón, que mierda.

"Cállate y come". Fue extraño, pero por las pupilas caoba de Dipper logró ver un destello de diversión. Bill no sabía por qué no se fue. Sacó de la bolsa una compota de durazno, y un tarro lleno de tiras de carne. Dipper miró de la comida a él. "¿Qué?"

"Yo no como carne". Le dieron ganas de reír.

"¿Crees que esto es un hotel, princeso? Come la puta carne".

"No". Una sonrisa bastante pedante surcó sus bellos labios rosa. ¿Por qué no se comportaba como una maldita victima real? Llorando y rogando salir. No, el maldito solo quería jugar con él. Y Bill no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

"O te comes la maldita carne o te la embuto".

"Hazlo". Siempre retándolo. Ese niño no era normal. Al inicio solo lloraba y se lamentaba, ahora... era como si aquello le pareciera divertido, como si en realidad solo fuera algo pasajero. Bill Lo tomó del cabello, jalándolo para mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Qué te hace creer que no te puedo matar a golpes? Ah, verdad que te importa una mierda tu vida. Bien... ". Comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón, alejando sus manos de Dipper. "Te tendré que enseñar de otra forma a respetar". Aun así, la sonrisa de Dipper no disminuyó ni un poco.

"Hazlo". Oh, que fastidioso era. Dejó de tocarse el pantalón, tomándolo con una mano por las mejillas, y apretándolas, haciendo que sus labios formaran un pico que mostraba sus dientes. El destelló no desaparecía, pero Bill apretaba queriendo romperle la mandíbula.

"Tengo hasta el lunes contigo, si quieres que tu vida como infierno no comience desde antes, te vas a callar y harás lo que diga".

"Eres atractivo". Debes estar bromeando. Tiró de la cabeza de Dipper hacia la pared, haciendo que esta se golpeara con el concreto. Se levantó, iracundo.

"Enfermo". Escupió, antes de salir de allí.

Dipper solo se quedó quieto, observando la puerta por donde se había ido. No podía creer que estaba tan sacado de olla que dijo eso. ¿Pero y qué? Igual lo matarían, igual lo violarían. Al menos... Quería sentirse seguro como con su captor. Algo extraño, ¿eh? Pero la única vez que logró sentir la verdadera paz era cuando esas manos lo tomaron con fuerza de la cintura, y sus ojos brillantes lo miraban como si fuese... especial.

.

.

Se quedó en el sofá de la sala, mirando el televisor aunque sin entender exactamente lo que veía. Solo... se mantenía allí, pensando en toda la locura que estaba pasando. ¿Era eso posible? Siempre escuchó algo sobre un síndrome que hacía que la víctima sintiera apego. ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué tan pronto? Detestaba admitir que no le molestaba que ese niño sintiera apego a él, pero, al tiempo, era de lo peor tener que aguantar a un chico, de cuanto, ¿diecisiete? Él ya tenía treinta, estaba muy viejo para andar con un mocoso. ¿Andar? ¡Quién dijo andar!

Tomó su botella de alcohol, mientras sacaba su viejo celular. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo le quitaba esa mierda? Lo dejaría morir de hambre, era lo único. Tampoco iría a verlo, una mierda, solo le dijeron que lo cogiera, no que lo cuidara.

Pasaron las horas, y aunque trató de dormir, su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez en la bodega, donde seguramente estaba el niño con hambre y frío. Al menos él tenía la chimenea, pero, ¿Dipper? Si se moría de hambre no le pagarían, y si lo veían mal...

Maldito corazón que William le había inculcado.

Se levantó, tomó unas llaves y se dirigió a la bodega. Al llegar, el niño aún estaba sentado, pero dormitando en esa posición. Suspiró. No podía hacerle daño, era la verdad. Ese mocoso era tierno a su manera, y de seguir así, iba a terminar en problemas.

Se acercó al niño, tomándolo en sus brazos y cargándolo. Este se despertó, moviéndose incomodo en el pecho de Bill. Cipher trató de no mirarlo, no quería darle una falsa esperanza. La realidad era diferente, Dipper se estaba acurrucando en él, y lo olfateaba. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

Lo llevó a la sala, donde estaban varias botellas de licor y su arma. Dipper estaba mirando todo con atención. Sus brazos estaban atados, y no tenía la energía para oponerse a algo. Bill lo dejó en el sofá, para luego sentarse frente a él.

"Niño, ¿sabes que estás secuestrado?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?". Porque estaba tratando aquello como una simple estadía de vacaciones. "Sí". Respondió finalmente. "Pero es mejor que mi vida real. Al menos contigo". Eso lo incómodo. La idea es que le temiera, no que lo quisiera.

Dipper era un chico listo, estaba seguro de que sabía lo que hacía. Lo vio sentarse en el sofá y gatear hasta él. Sus piernas estaban abiertas, y el muchacho estrelló su nariz con su entrepierna. ¿Es que ese mocoso iba a hacer todo más difícil?

"¿Qué quieres obtener con esto?". Dipper lo miró desde su posición, y vaya que se veía bien entra sus piernas. Su cabellera castaña y desordenada, junto a sus ojos de corderito. Era excitante de muchas formas.

"Tal vez quiero tener algo de diversión antes de ser el juguete de un viejo verde". Lo decía con tal naturalidad que parecía irreal. Tragó saliva. No podía negarse a esa oferta, no cuando el sexo con Dipper había sido increíble y lo sentía tan dispuesto a ello.

"¿Qué te hace pensar en mí?". No le iba a decir que porque sentía que lo veía como alguien especial, algo que buscó mucho tiempo.

"No hay nadie más". Gran respuesta. Bill se acomodó en su asiento, y Dipper empezó a olfatear su miembro encima del pantalón. Caliente, sudoroso y con un olor salado que le parecía agradable. Sintió la mano del rubio en su cabello. Lo estaba acariciando. Las mejillas de Dipper abrieron.

"Te gusta ser abusado, ¿eh?"

"creo que soy masoquista". Eso no lo podía negar. A pesar de que el dolor no era su amigo, siempre que se masturbaba, al momento de llegar a la cúspide, apretaba su cuello para impedir que el aire corriera a sus pulmones, y haciendo una eyaculación más placentera.

"¿Ah, sí?". Lamió sus labios. Siempre le habían dicho que era rudo en el sexo, por lo cual, encontrar alguien que no puede negarse y además está dispuesto a experimentar, bueno, no sonaba tan mal esperar hasta el Lunes.

Bajó un poco su pantalón al igual que su pantaloneta, mostrándole a Dipper su erección casi completa. Su miembro era de gran tamaño, un poco bronceado y con una anchura que hizo creer a Dipper que debió ser por eso que sangraba. Con sus manos aun atadas, lo tomó entre sus dedos, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Su boca comenzó a salivar, sorprendentemente grata la sensación. Tragó aquella saliva, mojó sus finos labios, y acercó estos a la punta rosada y oliente del Bill. El sabor salado inundó su boca, pero aquello solo lo excitaba. Estaba haciendo algo sucio con alguien malo. Y su mente ya no podía siquiera coordinar sus latidos. Se sentía increíblemente bien ser doblegado, sodomizado, ser humillado. Sus labios comenzaron a succionar en la cabeza de Bill, antes de meterla por completo en su boca. Sus labios se abrieron, su mandíbula se estiró, y la punta terminó en su garganta, donde se contraía por las arcadas, dándole a Bill la sensación de follar una vagina.

Dipper volvió a sacar el pene, y continuó dando lamidas alrededor de este. Metió la punta a un lado de su mejilla, mostrando aún más el moflete. Aquella imagen sería, mil veces, más pornográfica que la que cualquier puta de quinta le hubiese dado a Bill.

"¿Ya habías mamado antes?". No quería responder esa pregunta, pero estaba seguro de que no tendría de otra.

"Con un juguete". Soltó, para volver a meter en su boca el pene de Bill. Vaya, los niños de ahora aprendían todo ellos solos. Un virgen que mama bien, eso era algo de otro mundo.

Lamió sus labios cuando Dipper succionó con fuerza la punta, tragando el líquido preseminal. Estuvo un rato dándole por la boca, hasta que Bill se adueñó del ritmo, tomándolo del cabello y siendo agresivo como el solo. Lo metió hasta las bolas en su boca, luego lo saco viendo como la cara de Dipper lagrimeaba y estaba llena de fluidos. Volvió a meterlo, y esta vez lo folló de forma casi sádica por la boca. Dipper solo gemía de dolor y pacer. Él ser amordazado por una polla era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Bill, Al darse cuenta que estaba por eyacular, sacó a Dipper de su miembro, y acarició con este la mejilla del mocoso, antes de eyacular en su rostro. Su angelical rostro se empapó de semen, sus pestañas estaban pegajosas, su mejilla desastrosa, y sus labios, abiertos y rojos como si le hubiesen metido mil pollas.

Lo excito demasiado. Y Dipper lo sabía, sentía esa sensación de que ambos, al menos hasta el lunes, se iban a divertir como el diablo.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas así como parafilias. Vuelve a leer las etiquetas si consideras que es demasiado.

El sexo era eso: Sexo. No importa con quién lo hicieras, aquello no lo debía hacer especial en lo más mínimo. Era, más bien, eso mismo lo que hacía placentera la sexualidad: El no ser un poco ñoño y mediocre con las sensaciones y el placer. Solo debía existir eso, Placer sexual que te involucrara en muchas cosas.

Bill lo sabía, estaba más que seguro de que el sexo no era especial y no debía serlo. Aun así, ¿cuándo fue que dejó de necesitar tirar con el primer buen culo que veía? Estaba allí, frente a una tienda de los barrios marginados, fumando un porro. Estaba calmado, extasiado, pero necesitaba tirar. Porque sí, el sexo era una maldita necesidad. Aun así, por más mujeres que veía pasar para sus trabajos informales, no le llamaba la atención nadie.

Solo podía pensar en esos malditos ojos de cordero, llenos de lágrimas. Su cuerpo menudo, pálido y suave. El trasero respingón y sus labios casi rosados. Necesitaba sacarlo de su mente, de su sistema, pero la realidad era que, entre más tratara de no pensar en él, su mente solo lo llevaba a la cabaña donde Dipper estaba.

Soltó el porro, fastidiado, y agarró su motocicleta. No podía seguir así, con la cabeza metida en un hoyo por Dipper Pines. Su hermano, cada vez era más difícil evitarlo, y creía que lo mejor sería desaparecer. Igual, ellos nunca tuvieron relación, y cuando lo tomó, estaba solo.

.

.

Escuchó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse, siempre le habían dicho que tenía un oído agudo para esas cosas. Se sentó en la cama. Aún tenía la camisa blanca enorme que el sujeto le había puesto. Su pierna estaba amarrada a un lado de la cama, pero ya no tenía la mordaza ni los grilletes en las muñecas. Era confianza, Bill tenía confianza en que no huiría. Aquello... Era difícil de ignorar.

Sintió los pasos del hombre subir a la habitación en la que lo dejó, y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Bill estaba sudado, jadeando y cansado. Y encontrar a Dipper solo le daba ganas de molestarlo hasta que se cansara.

El chico se veía tan frágil en la enorme cama, lleno de golpes y con los ojos hinchados. Era un pequeño ángel, y a él le encantaba destruir ese tipo de inocencia. Se acercó al niño, tanteando el terreno con cada paso, hasta que llegó frente a él y lo tomó de la barbilla. Ese niño era un riquillo, el tipo de humano que detestaba, quién no necesitaba imaginar las estrellas como monedas. Pero, ahí lo tenía, con el rostro ruborizado y unos ojos cristalinos. Totalmente a su disposición.

¿Cómo negarse? Se acercó a los labios de su cordero, acariciándolos antes de juntarlos. Eran suaves, fríos como dos trozos de hielo, pero increíblemente agradables. A pesar de que era un hombre, no sentía ningún vello alrededor de su cara, su lengua era temerosa, y su saliva sabía cómo agua con glicerina. Succionó dentro de su boca, atrayendo la lengua de este para continuar penetrándole la boca como una serpiente a un agujero. Quería meterle la lengua hasta la garganta y comerlo por completo.

Fue trepando a la cama, y Dipper comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, hasta que quedó encima de él. Su mano comenzó a acariciar la larga pierna de Dipper. Era suave, y se fue levantando hasta quedar enredada en su cintura. El niño también quería, y él no iba a negárselo. Subió con sus dedos hasta el muslo, y agarró con fuerza aquel pedazo de carne. ¿Es que ese niño no podía mostrar algo de resistencia? Para empeorar la situación, Bill Cipher sabía que no era un marica, pero estaba tan cachondo que le importaba una mierda tirarse a un menor de edad.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?". Preguntó Dipper. Bill dudó, no quería tener que revelarse, pero, de igual manera, jamás volvería a ver ese niño a alguien que pudiese perjudicarlo. No importaba, le vio la cara, y el lunes lo entregaría.

"Bill". Gruñó, con voz ronca. Su nariz fue a dar al cuello de Dipper, y comenzó a olfatearlo, para, continuamente morderlo y chupar ese trozo de carne.

Con sus manos, comenzó a levantar la camisa, hasta que se la sacó, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Tenía un cuerpo magnifico para un pervertido, pero, para ser hombre, era demasiado delgado, sin musculo alguno y con cuerpo más bien de niño. Pero eso le importaba una mierda, a decir verdad. Para él, un pervertido, era encantador ver que no tenía algún rasgo, además de su pene, que lo reconociera como hombre. Eso hacía que su mente descansara.

"Bill". El niño le sonrió. Bill lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, quedando entre las largas extremidades de Dipper. Su pene estaba levantado, pero necesitaba más que follarlo como animal para bajar sus humos. Se quitó su correa, y sin pensarlo mucho, la ató al cuello de Dipper.

Este, en vez de lucir asustado, pareció alegre, y lo notó pues su miembro comenzó a palpitar en su vientre. Un problema menos, pensó. Con una mano agarró un extremo de la correa, el que le permitía asfixiarlo, mientras con la otra comenzó a buscar entre las nalgas el agujero.

Al encontrarlo, no se molestó en dilatar mayor tiempo, con sus dos dedos lo abrió, y la punta de su pene comenzó a acariciar la entrada de carne. Dipper gimió al sentirlo, como su pequeño agujero se cerraba en torno a la enorme polla de Bill. Gimió del placer que le provocaba ese dolor.

Bill entró de una estocada casi entero, y Dipper dio un grito de sorpresa. El rubio tomó con fuerza la correa y jaló, comenzando a asfixiar a Dipper mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez.

Y que nadie diga pobrecito de Dipper Pines, porque parecía ser el que más disfrutaba de los dos de la situación. Gemía, jadeaba y soltaba gritos ahogados por la falta de aire. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro. Sus ojos, comenzaron a girar hacia atrás, casi dejándolos en blanco por completo.

"B-b-bill...". Gimió de una forma muy linda. Bill lamió sus labios, aumentando el ritmo y apretando aún más la correa. El niño estaba ahogándose en tos, pero no parecía importarle, estaba feliz, y su miembro comenzó a eyacular sin ser tocado.

"Eres todo un enfermo, Dipper". Sinceró, riendo con gracia. A él también le gustaba eso, sentir el control en alguien. Más en alguien de la posición social de Dipper Pines.

"M-m-ma... -e... voy... cough... orin...". Antes de terminar, un chorro de líquido transparente comenzó a correr desde la punta del mocoso. Eso definitivamente no era orina, lo que acababa de ocurrir era... Bill ensanchó su sonrisa.

"Tuviste un squirt, pervertido". Dipper comenzó a jadear cansado, supuso que era hora de soltarlo. Dejó de apretar la correa, y el cuero se deslizó por la hebilla, dándole cupo al aire. El rostro de Dipper picaba, y estaba con mucho calor.

Aun así, Bill continuó penetrándolo, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Sacó su miembro del trasero de Dipper, y se masturbó un poco, antes de terminar encima de este. No sabía, pero le encantaba verlo lleno de fluidos, destrozado. Podría venirse otra vez con ello.

Pero prefirió acostarse, era muy temprano, y el día aún era largo.

Jueves... Solo le quedaban cuatro días. ¿Qué más podría hacerle?


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Estocolmo.

Todas las personas piensan en el futuro. Qué harán, cómo serán, qué seguirá. Y no se dan cuenta del privilegio que tienen al poder creer que exista la posibilidad de que el futuro se cumpla. Dipper... Ya no tenía futuro. Desde un comienzo lo criaron con la idea de que lograría seguir el legado, pero él sabía que no era aquello lo que lo haría conforme. Su futuro, desde siempre, fue elegido. Cómo vestir, cómo actuar, qué hobbies elegir, qué hacer y cómo desempeñarse.

Ahora, Bill le había robado ese futuro que su familia le impuso, y no sabía si sentirse alegre de aquello. Tal vez estaba loco, OH, de seguro lo estaba. Pero sentir gratitud hacia alguien que lo volvía la persona que realmente era... Tal vez siempre deseo tener ese tipo de experiencias.

Movió sus piernas en la cama, haciendo sonar la cadena. Bill estaba a su lado, parecía de lo más tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba durmiendo con su víctima. Se levantó con pereza, encontrándose con los bellos ojos de Dipper. ¿Por qué le parecían tan lindos? Odiaba admitirlo.

"¿Tienes hambre?". Su estómago rugió, y aquello fue suficiente para darle a entender que tenía hambre. Bill se sentó en la cama, y notó entre las piernas de Dipper un hilo de sangre. Además, su cuello tenía unas graves heridas. Suspiró, si fuera suyo no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

¿Fuera suyo? Él no tenía ni donde caerse muerto para tener a un niño, pero la realidad era que se vio a si mismo cuidando de esa criatura. Bill se dirigió a su maleta, aun con los pensamientos dispersos llenos de problemas. No debía encariñarse con él. Ni aunque sus besos fueran más suaves que los de una mujer, o su cuerpo encajara a la perfección, o tuvieran las mismas tendencias S&M, o que sus ojos lo miraran con esa inocencia que parecía no perder.

Tomó la pomada de la maleta, y se acercó nuevamente a la cama.

"Ponte en cuatro". Dipper hizo caso. ¿Por qué hacía caso? Abrió las nalgas del niño, encontrándose con la roja entrada goteando seme y sangre. Era un desastre, tendría que limpiarlo primero. "Te voy a desatar. Si llegas a hacer algo, no dudaré en darte un tiro en la cabeza". Amenazó, colocando su arma en su parte trasera, mientras desataba al mocoso y lo cargaba en sus brazos.

Dentro de aquel cuarto había un baño. Entró con él, dejándolo sentado en la taza. El baño era grande, una bañera dentro de la ducha espaciosa, un sanitario y un lavado. Se acercó a la ducha, y encendió esta con agua tibia, si es que quedaba.

Entonces sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura, y se quedó estático por un momento. El niño lo estaba abrazando, con su cabeza recostada en su espalda. Por alguna razón, su corazón saltó. Recordó que allí tenía el arma y giró con rapidez. Él no podría hacerle nada, era menudo y dudaba que tuviese fuerza. Pero una pistola hacia la diferencia.

"¿Qué haces?". Bill lo tomó de la nuca, sin intención de lastimarlo. ¿Por qué no lo lastimaba? Buena pregunta que también ignoraría.

"Me gustas". Puso sus ojos en blanco.

"Niño, te secuestre, te voy a dar a un viejo que te va a violar hasta que te mate, y además soy mayor que tú". El tiempo era lo de menos, pensó, después de todo, había conocido partes de él que estaba seguro no conocía nadie. No quería meterse en problemas. Ese sujeto, Zaír, lo dejó juguetear con su juguete, pero hasta ahí. Ese niño no debería ni estar pendiente de él. "¿Tan necesitado estás de cariño?". Dipper retrocedió, como si aquello hubiese dolido mil veces más que la sangre que corría por su trasero. Apretó los puños, Bill no le iba a hacer daño. "Hey... Solo..." ¿Por qué se excusaba? Debería dejarlo así, matar esos sentimientos de Dipper.

"Eres... la única persona que siento que me entiende". Sollozó, antes de caer en un llanto suave. No quería mostrarse como un niño debilucho. Pero sentía que Bill era la única persona que se había tomado el tiempo de conocer algo que nadie más vio en él. Era idiota, pero Bill lo había alimentado, bañado, y le había dado el placer que ningún otro le llegaba a hacer sentir.

Cipher se quedó estático, mirándolo llorar. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Lo amenazaba? Estaba seguro de que nada funcionaría con él. Suspiró... No, él tenía corazón, su hermano lo había criado con empatía. Él no era un secuestrador, un ladrón o un bastardo. Pero jamás le haría daño a un ser humano. Y, aun así, hizo llorar a un niño que estaba completamente solo.

Los brazos de Bill rodearon el cuerpo de Dipper, y lo atrajo a su pecho. Era un manipulador y un mentiroso, pero jamás sería como un viejo decrepito como Zaír. ¿Pero ahora qué? Había secuestrado a alguien.

"Vamos a bañarte". Susurró, Dipper lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, antes de tomarlo del cuello y acercarse a sus labios. No, era para Bill imposible rechazar a Dipper, no cuando sus labios sabían tan bien y su presencia le generaba la tranquilidad para dormir a su lado.

Dipper enredó sus brazos hasta que con sus dedos acarició la espalda del mayor. Su rostro giró y beso su mejilla, sintiendo la poca barba de aquel hermoso hombre. Quería verlo, sentir su piel. Sus dedos bajaron por la camisa hasta meterse dentro de esta. Bill lo miró desconfiado. Dipper enredó sus brazos por debajo de su blusa.

"Me gustas".

"¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?".

"Porque lo siento". Su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo. Todo en Dipper parecía hecho angelical, y tenía la necesidad de saciarse de él. Tal vez así lo logaría botar.

Bill lo tomó de la cintura, cargándolo hasta la bañera, donde lo dejó caer. Dipper se mojó por completo, antes de sumergirse bajó el agua. Se veía tan bien en el agua, que le era difícil aguantar las ganas de entrar a su lado y follarlo contra la ducha sin importarle la sangre.

Pero le importaba, por alguna razón. Levantó a Dipper, colocándolo de espaldas a él y agarrado de la pared. Con una pequeña jarra, tomó agua de la tina y comenzó a mojar el cuerpo del niño, haciendo que esta se escurriera por cada lado. Su mano abrió las nalgas de Dipper, y con ayuda de su mano, comenzó a sacar el seme dentro de él. Lo escuchó chillar, de dolor, y se dio cuenta que la herida estaba más cerca de lo que parecía.

"Se siente como si me tocaras en una cortada". Susurró. Bill ya lo había notado, Dipper tenía las muñecas llenas de cortadas; trataba de no prestarle atención a ello, pero cada hora que pasaba con él, era imposible no notar lo roto que estaba el niño.

Bill besó la espalda de Dipper en un arranque de placer. Dipper sentía como todo aquel líquido comenzaba a caer desde su ano, dándole la sensación de que estaba orinando por el ano. Jadeo, era placentero sentirlo salir, y más aun con los labios de Bill besando su espalda.

.

.

"¡Cipher! ¡Mi hombre! ¿Cómo va mi angelito?". Bill estaba en el sofá, acariciando el lacio cabello de Dipper mientras este veía un programa en la televisión, a pesar de que no se veía para nada bien. Ronroneaba feliz al sentir los cálidos dedos de Bill, y aun mejor, olerlo.

"No te lo daré". Fue directo al grano.

"¿Qué?". Bill sabía que lo había escuchado, no se molestó en repetir. "Mira, Cipher, ese niño no te pertenece. Trabajaste para mí, lo obtuviste para mí. Eso es todo. Tú me lo vas a dar, o tu maldito trasero terminará en la cárcel"

"¿Tienes pruebas de que yo hice algo?"

"¿Qué si tengo? Te olvidas con quién hablas, bastardo. Soy el puto capo, y puedo hacer que te cojan preso por secuestrar al hijo de la gran farmacéutica Yandel". A pesar de ello, Bill estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Trata de hacer algo y yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza". Algo que tenía Bill, y odiaba admitir, era que, si lo buscaban, era porque sabían que era un profesional, un completo tirano. Y, lo que no admitían los "capos", era que sin hijos de puta que hicieran lo sucio, como él, nadie los respetaría. Y, hablando de halagos, era más respetable Bill Cipher que un pobre muerto marica que viola niños. Y a esos, **a esos** , si los condenaban los mismos rastreros.

"Mira Cipher... Puedo hundirte en la cárcel".

"Hazlo. No me importa tener que huir toda mi vida". Por alguna razón, aquel subidón de adrenalina lo estaba matando. No le molestaba tener que huir, lo haría. Pero, nuevamente acarició el cabello castaño... ¿Él iría consigo? No pensaba dejarlo, no con todos los golpes que le daban en esa escuela privada de pijos. Pero no estaba seguro de si lo haría por él. Que mierda. ¿Y si huía y lo acusaba? No le importaba...

Le colgó a Zaír, no necesitaba seguir hablándole. Su hermano... No lo volvería a ver después de mañana. Pero, sabía que el tío de Dipper lo cuidaría bien, porque al parecer era el único que se importaba por él.

Qué complejo era todo. Y aun así, los ojos cálidos de Dipper le daban a entender, de que todo podía mejorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Los capítulos ya están escritos. Solo deben ser subidos a la plataforma.


End file.
